sony_sketch_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Darse
Overview Darse is a lewd artist on Sketch, who was moderately active. Her location is currently unknown, and she is dead. She was the leader of EAPA (Explicit Artist Protection Association) which was a part of LOS (Leaders of Sketch) Alliance, before both were disbanded for multiple reasons. At one point in time Darse was considered the ruler of nsfw on sketch. However, her rule ended and she was replaced by her male counterpart. However, Darse remains today as the founding mother of sophisticated nsfw society on sketch. She founded the EAPA, and was a part of the LOS Alliance. Appearance When Darse first came into being; Darse was a blond human of unclear sex with blue eyes and pale skin who wore a vest, shirt, and jeans. They had an ahoge in their hair, which was puffy. They soon split apart into 2 beings. One became the more well known Darse; Female Darse. Female Darse reappeared sometime later with some different traits. She continued to wear the brown vest, often with nothing beneath it, or a maroon Shirt. She's worn a far more diversified wardrobe then Male Darse. She does eventually share the outfit of a grey shirt with dark jeans or a skirt. This attire has become a staple of all Darses who are clothed. As has the ahoge. Another common trait is Darse's prominent eyelashes, regardless of gender. Female Darse has mildly sized boobs, and a clean shaven pussy. Personality Female Darse is similar to Male Darse in many ways. Both are extremely perverse, rational, and calm. They are flirtatious in a subtle yet honest way. They are somewhat manipulative. They both are dominant, and confident. Female Darse however is far more flirtatious than Male Darse. She, on multiple occasions, gotten in people's pants with words, not with her body. She's more lax, and far less serious. She's not efficient at work and will fuck anytime, anywhere. She doesn't like fighting. History Female Darse first came into being the same day that the original Darse did, on August 13th of 2016. Not long after the original Darse's creation, it was split into Male and Female Darse. Female Darse was incredibly prominent right from the start until she vanished. Male Darse on December 2nd then became the predominant Darse until 4 months later on the 4th of April of 2017, where he went missing again. During this time Female Darse yet again took the lead. Female Darse made various reappearances from thereon out. Being a prominent presence on sketch, as she formed the EAPA, was a part of the LOS alliance, was involved in the brief Sketch community comics, hosted fucking games, and more before her last appearance nude on a bus, fucking random people. She has been confirmed dead since, but it is unknown where she is now. Relationships Lucario the Skeleton: Considering that Female Darse passed before Male Darse gave up the throne, it cannot be said what her opinion on Luca is. Male Darse: Female Darse views Male Darse with some awkwardness. She was fucked by him once and both found the experience unpleasant. Ever since she's generally avoided him. Female Bird Darse: As of now, the two have not interacted publicly. As such, their relationship is unknown. Male Bird Darse: The two have been exceptionally close friends, fucking, even on sketch, on multiple occasions. Origin Darse: Female Darse has made no comment on Origin Darse, implying that he may not even know Origin Darse existed. However, She was the first to appear afterwards, meaning that she may know more then Male Darse.